


We Run Free

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Bottom Luke, Fluff and Angst, Implied Relationships, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Michael Clifford/Calum Hood, Phil Barton wasn't an accidental name drop, Praise Kink, Top Ashton, kind of, leave me alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-22 06:24:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7423597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton doesn't understand where he went wrong in life. When did babysitting his neighbor's kid and having drumming sessions with the guys turn into traveling the world and killing people for a living? He's really wishing he could pinpoint when that all changed for him, when did he think was fit for this lifestyle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Run Free

Ashton doesn't understand where he went wrong in life. When did babysitting his neighbor's kid and having drumming sessions with the guys turn into traveling the world and killing people for a living? He's really wishing he could pinpoint when that all changed for him, when did he think was fit for this lifestyle. 

It was probably that time where Michael was recruited by this agency and said he would only do it if his friends could join. 

Yeah, Ashton's going to blame Michael. 

Even though Michael spent his afternoons playing guitar with the band and playing video games for about 15 hours out of the day, he was pretty smart. Smart enough to cut through a firewall that no one should be able to and unlock games that were still undergoing coding. So when this big named agency called him and asked for his assistant, he willingly signs his life away and requested for them to hire Calum Hood, Luke Hemmings, and Ashton Irwin. 

Ashton still remembers the conversation they had when Michael told them what happened. He remembers thinking that Micahel was kidding around, telling the boy to shut up and get ready for practice. But the look on Micahel's face was serious, the most that Ashton's ever seen from him. 

Micahel told them what he done, how he was able to break into this big company's computer system and hack their information. This agency -Homicidal Orthodox Professional Executioners- _H.O.P.E_ for short, thought that someone with this much intelligence was needed with thief department. 

More or so, it was either that or fifty years behind bars because they thought that Michael was too smart to be out in the streets. H.O.P.E bailed him out before the company's lawyers were able to figure out where this Michael Clifford resided. 

When Calum asked him, why would he break into the system of one of the biggest companies, Michael simply said that he was bored. 

And ok, Ashton could kind of see that happening with Michael. 

So now, while he's standing in the hotel room, wiping the blood from his face, he's going to blame Micahel. 

"You could say thank you." Luke smiled, putting his gun back into the space between his hip and his belt. "I just saved your life." 

"Thank you, Luke," Ashton glared at the younger boy. "Thank you so much for getting blood not only on my suit but in my mouth as well." 

"You're welcome." Luke chirped, clearly pleased with the sarcasm that dripped from Ashton's words. He walked up to the body that was laying on the floor in front of Ashton and kicked the guy's shoulder. Ashton arched his eyebrow. "Just checking to make sure he's dead." 

"You shot him in the head, pretty sure that's dead enough." Ashton threw the tissue in the trash and pulled out his phone to call for clean up. Luke was walking around, going over to the minibar when one of the guys answered the phone. "Yeah, I need clean up. Target is dead."

"Sure thing, they'll be there in ten." The man said, hanging up after Ashton grunted and walked over to Luke, grabbing the little bottle out his hand. 

Luke protested but he was pulled away by Ashton who started walking to the door, they needed to leave now and he didn't have time for Luke to window shop. They made their way downstairs, taking the stairs and going out the back exit where Calum and Micahel were waiting for them. 

Luke asked if they could grab dinner before going home, claiming he was going to die from hunger and Michael gave him a pack of cookies he had to tie Luke over until they got home. Ashton unwinded, letting Calum's music take over the noise of Michael and Luke talking in the back. 

When Michael got them these jobs, it never occurred to Ashton that they would even make it through training. They all had to leave behind their lives, their parents were fed the lie that they all got these jobs with a music company and it required them to travel with breaks every few months. Ashton's mom still says she's proud of him whenever they get the chance to talk.  

When they first got to the agency the boss -Phil Barton- told Michael where he would fall, what he would be covered to do.  Micahel with tech; pulling up information, hacking into the systems and going through firewalls. Then he gave the guys things that he thought would fall with their personalities. 

All three went through training with Calum dealing more with linguistics and doing more overseas jobs, Luke was known for always jumping into things head first but he and Ashton were partners most times when it came to jobs. 

"Ash?" Ashton looked up from where he was putting his guns away when Luke walked in. "We're doing movie night, do you want to come?" 

Ashton could really just drop in his bed right now, but he knew how much everyone loved movie night. It was like the only normal thing they got to keep while going into this life. "Yeah, I'll be out in a few Luke." 

"Okay." Luke lip turned up in a small smile before he walked out the older boy's room.

Ashton took his shower, making sure he got the dried up blood off his skin and made his way back into his room with a towel wrapped around his waist. He grabbed a pair of sweats that he just washed out of his drawer and a black shirt that was probably Luke's. 

Ashton pulled his curly hair into a bun, glad he was able to find the ones that Calum bought him the other day. He loses them more than he would like to admit. After grabbing a throw blanket, Ashton made his way to the living room and saw the guys already changed and in their seats. 

Micahel and Calum were on the floor, they made a makeshift bed with blankets and pillows from their own rooms, Ashton thinks.  Luke was sitting on the couch with the controller in his hand. Ashton plopped next to Luke, making the youngest boy joist. 

"Let's watch Conjuring." Michael said grabbing some popcorn from the bowl that's between him and Calum.

Calum snort. "What so you can have nightmares again?"

"Your face gives me nightmares daily, don't see a difference really." 

"How about Paranormal Activity." Luke interrupted the two. "Make it a marathon." 

"So you can fall asleep?" Ashton looked at Luke. It was known that Luke never made it fully through a movie without falling asleep after thirty minutes. "You won't even make it past midnight and I'll have to carry you to bed." 

"You'll just take him to your bed anyway." Calum mumbled but starting laughing when Ashton tried to dig his foot into his back. 

"He has a point." Michael quipped. 

"Does not." Ashton sniffed. "Just turn the movie on." 

Luke looked smug and Ashton wanted to smack him in the head with the pillow he was resting on but he was too comfortable to do anything right now. His back was killing him, so he'll just smack Luke later. 

Everyone quieted down while the movie started. Ashton yawn around the time the couple was filming the third night in the house. Michael was already half asleep, nodding off every few minutes but waking back up. Calum was on his phone for the most part but kept his shoulder still while Michael rested his head there. 

Luke was sleep, there was no denying it while the younger blonde was resting on more than half of the couch. His long body taking up most of the space and his feet were tucked under Ashton's thigh. 

After the second movie, it was well on it's way to two in the morning and they had a day off. Calum had dragged a reluctant Micahel to his room -"Calum I wasn't even sleeping." "You're eyes are closed now, Mikey."- and left Ashton to take care of Luke. 

Ashton never had a problem with carrying Luke, no matter how much taller the younger boy was, it was never a problem. Luke wrapped his arms around Ashton automatically and snuffled into the eldest neck. Ashton carried Luke past his room and made his way to Ashton's room, knowing that Luke always found himself there anyway. 

Ashton dropped him on the bed gently, letting his head fall on the pillow. Ashton soon climbed in behind him, then Luke shuffled closer to him until Luke was right under Ashton. 

"You're a menace." Ashton glared sleepily down at the boy, who just snorted in his sleep. "Kick me one time and you're gone." 

It was an empty threat and they both knew it. 

-

"I don't see what's the problem." 

One thing Ashton didn't sign up for was the emotional damage this job gave also. 

"Of course, you don't," Michael snapped glaring at Calum. "You never do! When you're mic goes out, you come back and let me reset it. You don't carry out the plan unless I tell you to." 

Ashton looked at Luke who was standing behind Calum and shook his head when he saw the youngest boy about to grab the raven haired boy. They can't get into this, this one was only for Michael and Calum. 

"I can't just let the target get out of my sight Michael," Calum argued, he was looking the red head straight on, not backing down. "Luke was there anyway." 

"Yeah, until he lost sight of you because you ran off without giving anyone a signal. That was my only way of knowing what was going on with you because you didn't come back!" Michael all but screamed at the younger boy. "I get that sometimes when you go on cases you're by yourself, but you're not when you're doing things with us. I need to know where you are and what you're doing!" 

"Mikey-"

"No!" Micahel interrupted Calum. It didn't take Ashton long to know that the boy was almost in tears, he didn't need training to know when his bestfriend is hurt. "No, don't _Mikey_ me. You can't just-" Michael huffed, clearly frustrated. 

"You can't just run off Calum. I can't _not_ know what's going on with you okay? I need to know what you're doing, what you're all doing because I can't go into the field. I got you all into this and I need to know that I can get you all out, I _need_ you all to come out." 

Ashton knows that Michael always held himself accountable for all of them, he knows that the boy was always at himself because Michael was the reason they all did this. They always said they would stay together and since H.O.P.E wanted Michael, they got everyone too. They talked about it before -when Luke first got shot- and Michael was blaming himself in the hospital, shouting and punching just about anyone that came close to them. Ashton had to calm him down, telling him that it wasn't his fault, that Luke knew what was going on the whole time and that the guy that shot him had a good arm on him but Luke's was better. 

Michael wouldn't let Luke do anything for the two weeks he was on bed rest and then left the youngest member alone when Luke was able to do things on his own because he thought Luke wouldn't want anything to do with him anymore. Luke cleared that up quickly, cuffing Michael on the head and calling him an 'idiot' before cuddling with the boy. 

But to this day, they all knew how Micahel gets, so Ashton knew Calum was caving soon with this argument. 

"Don't do that to me," Michael begged. "Please don't make me go through that ever again." 

Calum was across the room, pulling Michael into his arms before the boy could break down. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I won't do it again Mikey, I'm so sorry."

Yeah, they never told you about the emotional damage that came with the title. 

-

_"Shut up."_

Ashton's face was smug, watching the way Luke's eyes screwed shut and the flush was all over his pale body. Ashton had the boy's hands above his head, pinning his wrist down. 

"Why? I thought you like when I talked to you during sex, Luke." Ashton teased, 

They had just gotten back from a job, one that left Micahel and Calum practically dragging each other into the house and Luke filled with an abundance of energy. 

Ashton was in the shower when Luke came in and started biting at his neck, teasing the skin and pulling gently. Ashton was always good with resistance and holding out, it always drove Luke mad and made him want to work harder. 

Ashton coaxed him into letting Ashton wash his hair, scratching Luke's scalp in the way that causes Luke to lean into Ashton. They washed each other off and got out the shower, drying lazily while stealing kisses as well. 

"Jus- _oh my fuck_ " Luke groaned, the motion from Ashton's hips caused his words to get stuck in his throat.

Ashton buried his head in Luke's neck, biting the pulse point and whispering in his ear. Words like beautiful and fuck and that's right Luke, escaped his mouth as he fucked into the boy. 

"You like this," Ashton spoke, hearing Luke whine beneath him. "You like when I fuck you like this. When I make you take just my cock, huh? And you take it, _fuck Luke_ , you take it so well." 

"Ash, please," Luke begged, legs tightening around Ashton's waist. "Please, right there, harder, _please_." 

Luke was always so responsive to Ashton, always telling him how good it was, what he liked and didn't like. It was good to have that in a partner, inside and outside the bedroom.

"Ashton, please don't stop." Luke moaned, looking down to see where their bodies connected. He watched as Ashton's cock moved in and out of him, hitting his prostate and made him want to cry. 

Ashton moved Luke's arms to his side, leaning down until Luke's leaking member was trapped between the two and was rubbing against Ashton's stomach. Ashton fucked into Luke harder, snapping his hips to make it impossible for Luke to be quiet. 

"Fuck, I love those noises you make. Sound so good for me Luke."

When Luke came, he shouted Ashton's name, a wanton sound that was music to Ashton's ears. Luke's hole was milking Ashton, sucking him in and trying to go with the flow. Ashton kept going, fucking Luke through the aftershocks. 

The kiss the dirty, open mouth and teeth. Ashton groaned in Luke's mouth when he came, spilling his seed into the hot hole. Ashton continued to move his hips until it was too much, He panted into Luke's lack mouth, giving his bottom lip a slight tug. 

"Okay?" Ashton spoke after he pulled out of Luke, he went and got a wet cloth, wiped the cum seeping out of Luke and off his stomach. "You're kind of quiet." 

"Hmm," Luke hummed, eyes clear and face flushed. He looked younger, more than the twenty-two-year-old that Ashton knew and loved. "Jus' happy." 

Ashton threw the cloth somewhere on the floor, huffing playfully when Luke made grabby hands at him. "I spoil you too much." 

"Yeah, you do." Luke agreed smugly. "But you love me, like I love you." 

"I guess." 

Ashton giggled when he felt Luke nipping at his chin. 

-

Ashton usually blames Micahel for things that happen. ("I'm joking Mikey, stop crying. You know we would do it for you any day.") 

He would if this on wasn't Ashton's fault, but it is.

Ashton didn't calculate that the man was going to have this shot that was going to put his own to shame. He didn't think that this old -he had to be _atleast_ 70- ass man was still able to shoot with the tremble in his hand but the wound in his side said otherwise. He didn't understand why they needed to kill an old man anyway, he looked like death was going to be calling him anytime now but when they pulled up his records from back in 1943 and saw the list of crimes against this man, well Ashton understood why they were given this job. 

"Fucking-" Ashton groaned as he leaned against the wall. His hand was pressed to his side, blood seeping through his fingers. "Who is this old man?! What does he do for a living?" 

"Runs a foster home for kittens that are too sick to be adopted." Michael said into his earpiece. "Keeps them happy until they die apparently. That's so cute, he sings to them when they're about to die and-"

"And he fucking shot me!" Ashton interrupted the computer genius and hissed in pain. 

There was a beat of silence. "You let a 78-year-old man shoot you?" 

"I didn't _let_ him shoot me, shitface," Ashton slid down the wall, his butt meeting the ground quicker than he expected. He leaned his head against the wall and tried to keep his breathing under control. "I thought this would be simple, why does this man know how to hold a .44 Caliber with-" 

"Can you stop talking?" Luke voice came out of nowhere, and Ashton mentally patted himself on the back for not jumping. "Calum got Rivera, can you shut up until I get there?" 

"Sure thing sweet cheeks." Ashton smirked, hearing Michael chuckling and Luke's resigned sigh. 

"Shut up, Ash." 

Ashton looked around to see where he was, they were in a warehouse, outside the skirts of Los Angeles.  They were tracking this man, Rivera, for about a month now. He was one of the hardest targets to this date that it took for them to catch and to find out that he was an elderly foster parent for kittens. 

Ashton grunted as a wave of pain hit him, his chest was hurting so bad. Felt like his insides was on fire. This wasn't his first time getting shot, but it was his first one that hurt this much. 

"You don't listen well to instructions do you?" Luke's voice was back. Ashton didn't see him anywhere so he guessed it was from the ear piece. "Thought I told you to be quiet." 

"You're kind of bossy," Ashton's eyes were drooping. He realized that he said the last part of his internal monolog out loud.  "I'm kind of sleepy." 

"Well don't go to sleep, Ash." Luke's stern voice was kind of soothing. "I'm almost there. This is the last time I like you run in with Calum." 

"Where is Calum? I haven't heard from him in a while." Ashton asked, noting that after he was shot, the younger boy ran off after Rivera and hasn't come back yet. "Is he alright?" 

"He's fine, his earpiece was damaged and you know Mikey wanted him back to the van." Ashton could picture Luke rolling his eyes at their friends. "Where were you shot?" 

As soon as Luke asked the question, it felt like the wound was pulsing. "In my left side. It hurts a lot, I'm trying to stop the bleeding but it's a lot." 

Luke probably didn't want to hear that but Ashton thought he should atleast tell him. 

"Well, I'm almost there. Calum already told me where he left you and I'm almost there." 

Okay, Ashton thought. For a minute it felt like he was just going to sleep, so he guesses that he was just dying. Great, he's dying and can't even tell him mom or Lauren or Harry. Sometimes he wishes he didn't take this job, that he was still back home in Austrailia. He could be taking Lauren to dance practice or Harry to school for his mom.

But then he thinks that Lauren's able to go to the dance academy because he's able to pay for it. That Harry's in that private school because Ashton's able to pay for the tuition. And that his family is out of that small shoebox because he was able to buy his mom a new house with his first paycheck. 

Ashton smiled, yeah, he's dying but he's able to still help his family with the money that's still going to go to them. The agency will give them his insurance and help them, it's in the contract. So they are in good hands. 

That's all that matters. 

He didn't know his eyes were closed until he heard Luke yelling at him. 

"You don't get to die on me Irwin," Luke was suddenly there, with Ashton, moving Ashton's hand out of the way and using a shirt from out of nowhere. "Look at me Ash, don't close your eyes. Mikey, how far are the medics?"

"Two minutes," Michael's voice came to Ashton's ear. "Hey, Ash."

There was a quick slap to Ashton's face, causing him to look up and see Luke glaring at him. "Answer him, don't close your eyes dumbass." 

"Yeah, Mikey." 

"Don't die, okay?" Michael's voice was small. "Just hang in there, the medics are on their way." 

"I'll try." 

"No, you're going to succeed." Luke pressed his side again, "Don't think you're leaving us without a fight, Ashton. So keep your eyes open and keep breathing." 

Luke was always trying, always doing what he can for everyone and Ashton loved him. Love him so much that it hurt more than this damn bullet in his side. 

"Luke-"

"If you're going to say you love me, save it." Luke looked Ashton head in the eyes. "You can say it to me later." 

Ashton grinned, this stubborn, hardheaded, sarcastic and caring guy was his. All his and Ashton couldn't be happier to know that this is going to be the last face he sees. The last person who's going to be in his presence. And Ashton justed loved him so much. 

"I love you anyway." Ashton mumbled, hearing the sound of footsteps running to them. 

"Ash-" Luke started but Ashton didn't hear anything after his eyes closed again. 

-

Ashton's pretty sure he's not dead, he can't be. He thinks that he can feel his finger twitching and he's more than positive that he can hear a heart monitor and God he doesn't pray often, but he's praying that he's alive because if not-

"You're alive dumbass, so open your eyes so I can make sure before I punch you in the face." 

-he wouldn't be able to spend the rest of his life with this idiot. 

"You're not supposed to threaten the injured." God was that his voice? "Can I-"

There was a small cup of water there before he could finish. Ashton opened his eyes after finishing his small drink of water, flinching at the first sight of the bright light. After adjusting to his surroundings, he saw Michael putting the cup down. 

"Whe-" He cleared his throat. "Where are the guys?" 

"Calum went to get something to drink and-"

"I'm right here." Luke cut Michael off,  Ashton looked to his left to see Luke sitting in the chair next to the wall. "Now that you're awake, I can kill you for giving me a heart attack." 

"You're not supposed to threaten the injured." Ashton repeated his earlier statement.

"It's a promise, Irwin." 

There was no heat behind the empty threat, there never was. Ashton smiled, even when the pain was really starting to come back, and looked at Luke like he was the greatest thing on Earth, but maybe he's biased. 

"It's so great when true love works out," Micahel cooed. "Hey, do you want me to call the doctor?" 

"Nah, I-" There was the dull ache. "On second thought, yeah. I think the morphine is rubbing off. _Jesus Fu-_ "

The door opened with a small bang, Calum walked through with the doctor behind him. After handing off a soda to Michael, the younger boy walked over to Ashton and punched him in the arm. 

"Don't go dying on my like that again Ash, I almost cried." The Kiwi stared at him seriously. 

"He did cry, the whole way here." Micahel opened his soda.

"Mr. Irwin," The doctor interrupted them. "You're a lucky man, your boyfriend was able to stop the bleeding long enough until the paramedics got to you. The only reason you passed out was from pure exhaustion and shock. The bullet missed your spleen by about an inch." 

"Old man had a nice shot." 

"I'll have the nurse come in and give you some more medication, you should be up and running a weeks time." 

After the doctor left, the nurse came in and checked Ashton's vitals. He was given more morphine, and boy did it hit him quick. He was much better than he was when the doctor was talking to him. 

Ashton leaned his head back, letting the medicine invade his veins and remove the pain. There was a sigh, more like a grunt and when he opened his eyes there were blue ones staring right back at him. 

"Don't talk," Luke cut him off. Ashton closed his mouth with a snap and stared back at the youngest member of the group. "You didn't listen to me earlier so you're going to listen to me now. When I tell you to do something I want you to do it." 

Ashton didn't remove himself from Luke's gaze but he heard the door shut close, so he knew that the guys left them alone. Well, left him alone with a clearly pissed of Luke Hemmings. 

"I told you to keep your eyes on me and you didn't. I told you to stop talking and you didn't. I told you to tell me you love me later," Luke's voice broke at the word _love_. "And you fucking didn't listen to me, Ashton. I knew what I was getting into when we signed up for this, hell, we all knew but don't you think for a second that you get to get the easy way out." 

"Me dying would have been the easy way?" Ashton raised an eyebrow. 

Luke pinched his arm, making Ashton hiss and glare at him. "Yeah dumbass, you're out of the job but I'm still stuck here. The hard way would be for them to lose both of their greatest agents." 

"What a nice theory. I'm sorry by the way." 

"You should be," Luke whispered, his warm breath brushing against Ashton's lip. "Don't do that to be ever again, Ashton. I love you."

"I love you too, Luke. Can I have a kiss now?" 

Luke rolled his eyes but granted Ashton the thing he wanted since he woke up. The kiss was something of want, need, and love. Ashton groaned as Luke bit down on his bottom lip and pulled it until he dipped his tongue into Ashton's mouth. There was a whine that Ashton will deny forever and Luke started shaking. Ashton soon figured out he was laughing. 

"What's so funny," He panted, licking his swollen lips. 

Luke ran his thumb across Ashton's cheek and smiled that smile that made Ashton's insides feel all warm and fuzzy, the way he hated (loved).  "Your heartbeat is picking up kind of fast," Luke nodded towards the heart monitor. "I rather not have the staff thinking you're having a cardiac arrest because of a makeout session." 

"But that's the best way to go out." Ashton protested. "Those sinful lips are the best way, I promise." 

Ashton heard something close to 'shut up, dumbass' but he wasn't too sure since Luke was kissing him again. 

 

 


End file.
